ARC Commander Ridge
Arc Commander Ridge is an Arc Trooper. He was made an Arc Trooper shortly after the second battle of Geonosis. . Ridge is a to-the-point kind of trooper. He wants to get the job done and make sure that the Seppies don't win the Clone Wars. He does not have any enemies that he knows about but a few people have tried to kill him Early Career Training on Kamino Ridge was a member of Alpha Squad in his traning years at the Kamino Training Facilities. His unit ran the Citadel challenge in the second fastest time (behind Bravo Squad) Ridge's squad later returned to Kamino during the CIS invasion of Tipoca City. He was stationed in the hanger with ARC Commander Havoc. Ridge and the other members of Alpha Squad all survived. The Battle of Teth Ridge was part of the task force that aided General Skywalker and Commander Tano in rescueing Rotta the Hutt. He was one of the few surviving clones in the attack. Vonwalker Inn Elite Guards and The Battle of Ryloth Ridge became a known trooper shortly after the consturction of the Vonwalker Inn. There he was in a squad by the name of Vonwalker Inn Elite Guards. It was lead by ARC Burner. After about a few months of guarding the Vonwalker Inn, The battle of Ryloth had begun. Considering the way that Ridge was trained, he could not wait to blow some droids up. He and Burner went to Ryloth to protect it. There they met Captain Xhal2255. Xhal has reamained a close ally of Ridge's for a long time since. Stampede Battalion Scout4.jpg|Stampede Battalion Turret Scout3.jpg|Stampede Battalion EOD Forced Entry.jpg|Stampede Battalion Member With A Grenade Stampede Battalion (38th Recon Battalion) was a squad that was assigned to ridge. Ridge commanded this squad for 3 years before it was disbanded. Ridge went on countless missions with this squad. Captain Rex of the 501st's Torrent Company is even quoted saying that this is one of the best recon battalions he has ever seen. The squad mostly did covert ops and kill/capture missions. This battalion is even known to have conducted training missions on the cliffs of Ryloth, rooftops of dowtown Coruscant, and even the volcanos of Mustafar. The squad was devoted to being the best of the best. Endor Campaign Ridge was sent to endor to free the Ewok slaves. Republic intel reported that splinter groups were taking over Endor and using the native Ewok's as a shield. Ridge was assigned a sniper position. It was his job to locate weak points in the enemie's defenses. Ridge located a weak point and his covert ops squad, The 38th Recon Battalion (aka Stampede Battalion), infiltrated the compound. After about three hours of fighting, the Ewoks were free and the enemy either dead or imprisoned Wolfpack Ridge spent time serving with the 104th (Wolfpack) led by Commander Wolffe. He did many missions with the Wolfpack including the rescuing of the lost Togruta tribe. Ridge reached the rank of lieutenent in the battalion. Commander Wolffe used ridge's training in stealth to his advantage by conducting numerous undercover operations with a small squad of Wolfpack members led by ridge. Battle of Umbara Then comes the battle of Umbara. after getting more allies like Squadleader Racer and Rex Bactapack, Ridge was rushed to the frontlines of Umbara. He fought hard for the Republic. However at a place called Landing Zone Besh, Ridge was wounded and had to leave Umbara. While his injurys were not something that a week in a bacta tank could not fix, being away from all of the action made him feel uneasy. By the time he retured, things on Umbara were worse than ever. Clone intel found a sith academy. Multiple underground bunkers were found. Umbara was going to be a hard fought battle that the republic needed to win. Carlac After a few months of down time, ridge returned to the frontlines. Carlac. Death Watch, Droids, and a.......tauntaun? Ridge fought in many battles with the death watch. He also gained a tauntaun. He has not yet been given a name. Later Years Shortly after the events of Carlac, ridge returned to the the Jedi Temple as a security escort for certain jedi. After about three weeks of doing this, on November 10th, there was an attack on the jedi temple by a group of bounty hunters. Though He fought valiantly, he was killed in the attack. Personality and Traits Ridge was a very low-key trooper off of the battlefield. Mostly, he would build in his houses and hang out with freinds. Ridge is no longer playing CWA due to his account being deleted. Armor Snow trooper.jpg|Ridge's Snowtrooper Gear ARC CAP.jpg|Ridge's ARC Gear Scout.jpg|Ridge's Sniper Gear Clone.png|Ridge's AT-RT Gear Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Trooper Category:Male Characters Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Commander Category:Humans